Cobra- Admissions
by littlemissdeath
Summary: Soppy Billy and CC father/son caring crap, based on Marval/Image/Devils due comics Disclamer: I don't own hasbro or any of the cool cobra and g.i. Joe stuff. It's not slash, but it does contain character death, break out the tissues, you have been warned. I wrote these about 2000, so its different, well not entirely, to my life now..


Soppy Billy and CC father/son caring crap

Disclamer: I don't own hasbro or any of the cool cobra and g.i. Joe stuff they make or characters they create. This is just fiction. It's not slash, but it does contain character death, break out the tissues, you have been warned.

I wrote these about 2000, so its different, well not entirely, to my life now..

[PG] parental guidance recommended.

* * *

Billy had finally found some peace. He got himself a job at a local library, helping to restore books and other antiquities. A simple quite job, a steady job. Nothing like the life he had lived as a younger man. He was almost 35 and he was only now just starting to live. His body still had scars from a time he had long forgotten. He had been living in a nice historic town for 5 years now. He had a small apartment, which he rented. Nestled above a local bar. He had time to do what he wanted without fear that a war would come and he would have no time to enjoy simple pleasures.

Billy often sat in the park. He would pass it on his travels to and from work and it often would bring a smile to his face. Sitting on a bench near the lake, watching life go on. The breeze blowing leaves across the path. Some floating like small boats on the small river. He would sometimes have picnics with a young woman he worked with. Sometimes they would walk around the lake. Just enjoying her company and feeding the ducks. They had been together a couple of years now. And he was recently trying to work up the courage to ask her to marry him. A life he never dreamed he would have. He had everything he ever could want, but more importantly he was happy.

It was a nice spring day and Billy had gone to the park to meet Mel. He had wanting an opportunity to ask her to marry him, he knew that she wanted to tell him something over lunch. So he took this as the perfect opportunity to pop the question. Seeing his girl sitting at a small café on the edge of the park, he hurried over and kissed her hello. Sitting down so eagerly, he knew this would be the right time and he kept playing with the ring hidden in his jacket pocket in anticipation.

"William, I have something I have to tell you." Mel reached over and put her hands on Billy's free hand.

"I have something to say too." Billy started to pull his chair closer into the table.

"You go first." She sat back and tried to act that her news wasn't that important.

"No you go, I can tell you later." Billy was beginning to chicken out and began to worry that she had brought him here to break up. No. he thought just ask. They sat looking at each other and an uncomfortable silence grew. Simultaneously they both blurted out what they had to say. "Will you marry me? I'm pregnant!" They both stopped and stared at each other, "What?" they both exclaimed, then jumping up from the table the both shouted. "Yes Of course! I'm gunna be a father!" Billy and Mel kissed and the people at surrounding table clapped and offered their congratulations. Now everything in Billy's life was perfect.

After a very public display at lunch the happy couple walked home arm in arm. "Can you duck over the road to get some milk? I'm going to get the mail." Mel kissed Billy and he ran over the road to the small grocery store. Mel went to the post box and pulled out a couple of letters. "A bill for me, one for my husband.." She chuckled admiring the ring Billy gave her. "What's this?" Mel looked at the envelope, it had an address but no to. She opened it up and began to read the hand written letter. She sat down at the base of the mailboxes and she looked puzzled at the strange note. As she go to the bottom she flipped over the page to look for more, but alas there was no more, and no one signed it.

"I got the milk!" Billy came over to his new fiancée and peered down at her with a silly smile on his face. "What ya doing baby?" Billy grabbed the note from her hands, " you got a boyfriend or something!" he joked.

"No. I was just reading, I don't know who it's from or who it's to, but it was in our mail box." Mel pointed to the unclear address on the envelope. Billy looked at it and was about to dismiss it till Mel pointed to the strange writing, "It looks like a child wrote this." Billy began to read and immediately he knew what it was and whom it was from. He shoved it in the bin and began to leave. Mel grabbed it out again and began to increase it. "What is it? William!" Mel chased after him.

"Look just throw it away." Billy said trying to grab it from her.

"Not until you tell me what this is all about. You know who it's from don't you?" She blocked his path until she got something.

"If I tell you, you've got to not ask any questions, right?" Billy took her hands in his and looked worryingly into her eyes. She nodded and Billy led her back to their apartment. He sat her down still holding her hands. "My father wrote the letter." He said with a sigh.

"Your father I thought you said he was dead. Or don't you want me to meet him?" Mel was very angry now.

"No that's not it. It's just that he's very demanding, and not a very nice person. I would sooner forget him and everything he put me through." Billy stood up to leave. Mel pulled out the letter to show it to him.

"But it looks like a child wrote this! I mean the words aren't all complete and not straight. How do you know its him." Mel held the note up to Billy waving it around.

"I don't know why he can't write, maybe he broke his arm?!" Billy didn't want to get into an argument.

"So he couldn't spell or write grammatical sentences before he broke his arm?" Mel knew there was something Billy was not telling her. He sat down next to her and took another look at it.

"Well I know its him, I don't know why he can't write.." Billy trailed off.

"You said it was him."

Billy began to read the note. "Nano-mites are working but I can't think straight. I don't know who I am some days. Storm shadow will arrive soon. Destro and the Baroness are ruining my organisation. Cobra run by the cobra Commander only."

Billy looked up at Mel. " I can see how you think it doesn't make sense. But I know what he said and I'm not going to get involved again." Billy said folding his arms as if to say no more on the subject.

"You don't have to go help, but could you at least tell me what he is on about? He's taking about storms and snakes? I don't get it." Mel tried to read the note closely as if she missed something.

"Ok basically he says that the things that he was injected with, a few years ago, have made him go crazy and he can't do anything about it. His bodyguard, Tom Arashikage, Storm shadow, is on his way to get me. The people who used to work for him now run his business and they aren't doing it his way. Only him, the Cobra Commander is meant to be in charge. But I guess the nano-mites have made him mental or something cause he doesn't seem to be in charge anymore." Billy sounded worried but he was trying not to care.

"So you don't want to help your father?" Mel couldn't understand what her future husband was saying.

"I don't want to think about what he is going through. I know Destro, but I guess infecting my father was the only way he could take over." Billy went over to the fridge and began to get things ready for dinner. Mel got up and started to help.

As the nite drew on no one mentioned anything more about the note. The two of them sat snuggled together on the couch, watching a movie together till they fell asleep. While they slept a figure crept into the room. Billy opened his eyes but didn't move. He could sense someone behind him. Then a smile went across his face as he knew, "I thought you would come earlier, Storm shadow." Billy sat up and turned around to see his friend standing in the doorway. Mel woke up startled.

"What's going on?" Mel grabbed Billy.

"It's ok, it's just my old master, Storm shadow." Billy leaned over and flicked on a light.

"I thought you said he was your father's body guard?" Mel was angry thinking he had lied to her.

"He is, but I learnt ninjitsu from him when I was younger." Billy went to the kitchen and started to boiled some water for some coffee. He lent on the counter and smiled at the ninja. "So what's the deal. You want me to come back to Cobra Island?"

"Yes, that's part of it." Storm Shadow walked over to Billy and handed him a bag. "It's some of your things. We should leave tonight. I know the Commander sent you a note explaining everything, so you understand why I have come to get you."

"No. I'm not going. I'm getting married and soon Mel will give soon birth." Billy walked over to Mel and put his arms around her. "I'm not abandoning them like my father did to me."

"Don't talk that way about him. You have to see him. He will explain everything." Storm Shadow tried to convince Billy.

"Can't you just get the nanomites out of him?" Billy asked.

"Your father wants that to. He would rather die than be in the state he is in."

Billy looked away, not wanting to get involved. "I will get them out but you must see him. If just for a minute. Please you owe him that." Storm shadow put his hand on Billy's shoulder.

"Ok just a minute. No more. I'm not coming back to Cobra." Billy said trying to lay down some authority. Billy kiss Mel, " I'll be back soon, you won't even notice I'm gone."

Billy got changed into the cloths that Storm Shadow brought him, and then the two left. Storm Shadow took Billy to the airport and the two hurried onto a learjet with a big Cobra emblem on the side. It would only be a short flight. Then Billy would have to face his father. When they arrived on Cobra Island nothing seemed to have changed and Billy guessed that it was all the same no matter whom ran the organisation. Storm Shadow led Billy through the halls, down to the labs, where they were greeted by Destro and the Baroness.

"Billy is in agreement with the Commander. The nano-mites have to come out. No matter what." Storm Shadow firmly said.

"Ok just give him this injection" The Baroness handed Storm Shadow a siring but he refused to take it. Just staring at her. "I'm not going to be the one!" she shouted.

"What's wrong with you people!" Billy shouted grabbing the siring. " I'll do it. Now take me to him." The Baroness ran out of the room. Billy wondered what she was up to. Storm Shadow led Billy down the hall to the Commander's room.

Billy went in by himself. Storm Shadow closed the door and waited outside with Destro. Standing with his back to the wall they looked up. Trying to compose himself. Then he shook his head and went off down the hall to find the Baroness.

Billy walked slowly to his father's side. Was this what it was like when he was in a coma? Now the rolls were revered. Billy put his hand on his fathers. He wasn't sleeping. He rolled his head over to see Billy and he put his hands to his head in pain. Billy could see that something was very wrong with his father. "Billy, you're going to take them out aren't you?" He pleaded. "I can't live like this much longer." Moaning and holding his head.

"You'll be alright Ill just give you this injection and you won't be in any more pain." Billy rolled up his father's sleave and injected the serum. "See? Those nano-mites will stop working soon." Billy held his father's hand. "You will be back to your old self in no time." The Commander reached over and pulled Billy closer.

"Thank you." He whispered into his ear. Then embracing him. " I knew would do what the others were too weak to do."

In another room down the hall the baroness hid inside. Storm Shadow knocked at the door and went inside. "How could he do it to him!" She cried. "It's his own father!" Storm Shadow held the baroness in his arms.

"I guess he is more compassionate than us. He doesn't want his father to suffer."

"But we can help him, we are trying to better the nanotechnology so it doesn't make people lose their minds." She begged to Storm Shadow.

"But are you going to let the Commander suffer for more years, don't you think he has had enough?" Storm Shadow pushed the baroness off his chest.

"Don't put this on me! Your meant to be his body guard! Why couldn't you got him treated sooner!" The Baroness shouted.

"If people didn't keep screwing up his organisation he would have had time, instead he was always trying to fix what people like you keep breaking!" He shouted, storming out of the room slamming the door behind him.

As the nite wore on, Billy fell asleep, his father's arms still wrapped around him. Storm Shadow came in quietly to see how everything was going. The Commander stirred as Storm Shadow got closer. "It won't be long now. My head doesn't hurt as much, now. I feel much more relaxed." Storm Shadow quickly knelt by the bed and gripped the Commanders hand.

"Why do you want to do this? The baroness is trying to correct the nanites so they don't have an adverse effect on you anymore." Storm Shadow softly spoke. Billy woke up to the sound of his concerned voice.

"Is he better now?" Billy asked. The Commander put his hand on Billy's cheek, caressing it slowly.

"I'm not in any more pain now. I can die knowing the two most important people in my life are by my side." He said weakly.

"Die? No you're not going to die. We got rid of the nanites." Billy said trying to reassure his father. The Commander looked at Storm Shadow and he knew that he hadn't told Billy the whole story of why he was like this.

"Billy try to understand. I couldn't have survived these last few years without the nanites, but by the same token they, while extending my life, have caused me a greater pain than I could ever bare." His voice was slowing and getting faint.

"I don't understand? What are to talking about extending your life?" Billy panicked shaking his father.

"I got infected when I was captured. I just thought it was some kind of sleeping agent. Over the years I didn't seem to have any problems." He coughed. "Till Storm Shadow suggest he check my blood, I had the nanites converted to fight the disease but it was too late. They couldn't get me well again cause I had left it to late for treatment."

"So without them in you, your gunna die?" Billy cried. "That's why you said they were prolonging your life. Well if we just inject you again we can have a chance of curing you! Right?" Billy looked to Storm Shadow for some support but he just turned his head away.

"Billy can you ever forgive me for being such a bad father. I really tried but I guess it was just something I could never master." He took up Billy's hand. "I did the only thing I knew how to do. I wanted to make a make a world where you could live with everything you ever wanted."

"Don't talk like that!" Billy sobbed. "I didn't make it much easier on you by trying to kill you. You may think you were a terrible father. But I know now why you became the man that you are. You were a single father just trying to get by."

Storm Shadow put his arm around Billy and put his other hand on Billy's, that was holding his fathers. "If it weren't for these horrible things happening to your father, none of us would have met." The Commander reached out to Storm Shadows hand.

"Maybe your right. It was fate. So many bad things have happened but we are all still together." The grip he had on Billy's hand was starting to weaken. "I don't want you to think you were never loved. I just wasn't very good at showing it." His hands flopped to his sides as he took a big breath and sighed. With his frail hands he put his hands to his head and dragged off his hood. Turning to Storm Shadow and smiled. "Good bye my friend. I'll never forget how you always stood by me," with the last of his strength he put his hood in Billy's hands, "goodbye my son, you are almost the only proof I ever existed. Try not to forget me.."

The Commander lay there, his eyes still open, looking longingly at his son. His last breath escaped from his body. Billy slumped over his father crying for him to wake up. Storm Shadow put his head down on the bed. Holding the Commanders lifeless hand tightly. Trying to revive him with his tears.

The Baroness came in to see them both over the Commanders body and she knew that he had died. Billy looked up to where she was standing. His eyes were filled with tears. He turned back to his father. The Baroness walked over and put her hand on Billy's shoulder. "What are you going to do now?" She softly said.

Billy stood up sniffing. He looked down and Storm Shadow, who was now looking up to Billy. He put his hand on Storm Shadows head and then looked down to his other hand. He was still clutching his father's hood. He then looked up at the Baroness. "I'm going," Billy slipped the hood on, "to do what he couldn't." He leaned down and pulled Storm Shadow to his feet. "I am now the Cobra Commander."


End file.
